Futa-Witch
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: For the Month of Futa, let's explore the remains of the world with a certain futanari infect.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Futa-Witch, another of the new fics for the Month of Futa! This story got really close to getting voted on like, twice in the polls, bout both times it was a near miss both times. Now that I've gone into my Futa Drabble purge though, its the Witch's time to shine.**

 **Try not to think too much about how things usually look in Left 4 Dead, its a bit of a… grimy artstyle. I'm writing from a perspective that doesn't factor that in, picturing the zombies more as normal humans but with berserk madness and a few special features based on the kind (long tongue for smoker, claws and fangs for hunters, nothing visibly special about the non-special infected zombies) and I suggest reading it as such.**

 **Now, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

The Witch was staggering through the streets, face streaked with tears as it had been since the day she had first been infected.

She'd been lucky enough to be infected by a mutated strain of the plague-if one could consider any aspect of being infected lucky-and had been made into a Witch rather than a simple zombie or even one of the standard special infected.

Her strength, speed, and durability had all been increased several times over, and from her fingers long, sharp claws had formed. This came with the drawback of her mind being more or less completely dissolved, replaced with nothing but ceaseless depression.

She was nothing but instinct and sadness now, wandering the world in only a bikini, as she'd been wearing it when she'd been infected. She wandered by chance upon a safe house; or what had formerly been a safe house.

The walls of the building had been torn down, no doubt by a tank or perhaps several chargers together. Within its now busted walls she found two females, one of light skin the other of dark, both having discarded their clothes. The night prior had not been a good one for Zoey or Rochelle.

Their groups had come together to fight off the largest horde either of them had ever seen, but in the end, only they had survived. They were all out of ammo by the end, and were now alone save for each other.

With nowhere else to go and nothing to do, the humans had accepted their fate, and opted to spend their time until it came enjoying each other's presence. The Witch watched them, legs interlocked as their wet slits rubbed together heatedly. The Witch decided to put her instinctual sobbing aside for a moment to focus on a much more pressing instinct.

She rushed at the two women, knocking Zoey away from Rochelle and pinning her to the ground. She didn't so much remove her bikini bottoms as cut them free with her claws; freeing her solid nine inch length.

Zoey's eyes widened in shock as she had just enough time to see it before it was plunged into her wet pussy with as much force as the Witch could muster; which proved to be quite a lot, almost half of the hard member forced in all at once.

Zoey tried to struggle against the Witch, but the Witch pushed her legs and arms aside, keeping her pressed hard against the ground, hips pumping hard against her. Her normal sibs were replaced now with moans as she enjoyed the tight, hot feeling around her cock. It was the first time the Witch had ever felt this kind of pleasure.

Even before being infected she'd been a virgin, too fearful of how people would react to even attempt with anyone. Zoey kept trying to struggle despite the growing pleasure she felt as the Witch sawed her cock in and out of her, working it deeper into her bit by bit.

Zoey groaned, her hips starting to move against the Witch's, accepting the pleasure from the Witch's cock. She grit her teeth hard, trying to resist it, but the Witch didn't plan on stopping. She grunted as her rapid pace hilted her inside of the survivor, member throbbing deep inside of her.

Zoey gasped out as she felt out deep the Witch's cock was hitting inside of her. The Witch was so focused on Zoey and the pleasure she was getting from her that she didn't notice Rochelle approaching her from behind.

They didn't have any ammo left unfortunately, so the most Rochelle could do was take a swing at the Witch with a paddle bat. The Witch felt it, but was too close to stop, even from the pain.

She kept hammering into Zoey's wet cunt, pushing forward, lifting Zoey's hips so she could thrust directly down into her. Zoey groaned, feeling herself get closer as well. She wanted to struggle, but she honestly didn't see any point in it anymore, and when she felt the thick, hot cum erupt out of the Witch's cock asnd flood her, she came with a scream shortly after her.

Zoey slumped on the floor, panted heavily as her body relaxed on the floor. Rochelle took another swing at the Witch with the paddle bat, the solid thawk of the wood against her skin leaving a deep mark on her body.

The Witch slid out of Zoey's pussy, turning to Rochelle and slashing the weapon out of her hand. Rochelle backed away, not actually having any plan now.

The Witch moved like lightning, pand Rochelle barely had time to turn around before the Witch reached her, pinning her to the remains of the broken wall and burying her cock as deep into Rochelle's pussy as she could.

Rochelle cried out in pain from the rough entry and the feeling of the stone pressing hard, against her body. The Witch's thrusts pressed her harder against it, making it harder to breathe. The Witch wrapped her arms around Rochelle's body, keeping her arms in place to prevent her doing anything to struggle.

The Witch's strength kept Rochelle more or less trapped against the wall as the Witch plowed into her aggressively hard, being even rougher now than she'd been with Zoey.

Rochelle was more of a fighter, still trying to struggle even though she was in an even more helpless position than Zoey had been. The Witch didn't mind it, enjoying the feeling around her cock as Rochelle's wriggling caused her pussy to tense around it more, milking her and bringing more pleasure instead of less. She'd give up in time the Witch thought. She wasn't wrong either.

After another five hard minutes of being drilled by the Witch's thick cock, her legs were wobbling as she struggled against her own building climax, not wanting to give the Witch the satisfaction of knowing she'd gotten her off.

But the mocha skinned survivor could only last so long, and was soon tensing up around the Witch's cock as she neared the edge.

The Witch's wild thrusts were now causing Rochelle's body to be physically smacked against the stone of wall she was being fucked against, and the two soon reached their climax together, two loud wails of pleasure coming together. Rochelle collapsed at the Witch's feet, landing unfortunately with her shapely ass in the air.

The witch would have grinned if she were capable of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Witch had opted to keep Zoey and Rochelle with her.

She'd pulled the two of them along with her after she'd caused both of them to pass out from the repeated fucking, finding an empty house and pulling them inside; bringing the humans' melee weapons with her.

Rochelle was tied up and left on one side of the room as the Witch laid down to rest on the other with Zoey, pushing her member into Zoey's pussy to keep it warm as she slept.

When she woke, Zoey was no longer on her member, having rolled off of her while she slept. She reached over, striking her ass hard to wake her. Zoey woke with a start, sitting upright, but getting grabbed before she could do anything else.

The Witch held onto Zoey's head, thrusting into her mouth. Though her conscious mind was more or less gone, she recalled some memory of seeing this happen, and the recipient of it seeming to enjoy it quite a lot.

Zoey gagged from the length being pushed into her throat, but the Witch didn't let up, giving her no time to get used to it as she hammered into her throat. Zoey squirmed a little, but not enough for the Witch to notice.

She was much more submissive than Rochelle and had more or less given in to the Witch's domination already. She even began to help her out, sucking hard on the throbbing rod inside of her mouth to help the Witch get off from it. She groaned louder from it, hips pumping faster to force her length to the hilt inside of Zoey. she groaned in pleasure, member twitching inside of Zoey's throat.

Zoey found it easier to breathe at least through her nose at least if she just relaxed and took it. The Witch groaned, sighing as she unloaded into the survivor's throat. It.. didn't taste nearly as bad as Zoey was expecting, almost pleasant swallowed it down as the Witch slid out of her throat, sitting down and pulling Zoey into her lap.

The Witch pulled Zoey's hips down hard, impaling her on her member. Zoey groaned as she felt the slick member push deep into her body.

She began to move her hips rather than just let the Witch thrust up into her, the Witch moaning out as she felt this, enjoying it much more this way. She bucked up against Zoey, causing here to bounce on her length. More pushed into Zoey's pussy as she rode she moved her legs around the Witch's waist, holding onto her tighter-almost affectionately-as she took her member.

The Witch wasn't sure why this felt so much better than how it had before, but accepted that it did and kept going, pumping more of her cock into Zoey's cunt; stretching it more with each movement. It gripped her hard, like it was hungry for more.

She didn't try to hold her moaning back anymore, just letting it out as she bounced on the Witch's listened from nearby, trying not to picture it in her mind.

Hopeless as she was well aware they were, she still couldn't help but try to resist. She figured if she was going to go down-be it literally or metaphorically-it would be on her own terms.

She couldn't escape the bindings the witch had put her in, and even if she could there wasn't anything she'd be able to do afterwards.

Zoey threw her head back, crying out as she came. The Witch groaned as she felt the woman's juices dripping down her length.

She pumped hard into her for a few more minutes to reach her own limit, unloading into Zoey. She shuddered, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips as she felt the warm cum filling her inside. The Witch pulled Zoey off of her and placed her against the wall.

She pointed at the wall to convey that Zoey was not to move until told. Zoey got the gist of it and stayed there as the Witch went over to Rochelle. Rochelle could hear her coming, and braced herself for another penetration into her already stuffed full pussy.

What she wasn't prepared for though was the paddle bat. The wooden weapon had been dropped not far away from the Witch, and now she'd retrieved it, wanting to punish the more aggressive of the two women for the attacks she'd gotten on the Witch.

Rochelle yelped in pain from the hard paddle bat strike against her ass. The Witch found that she quite enjoyed the sight of her ass bouncing with the strike, and her member grew harder as she heard her react to it. The action of striking her was rather enticing in and of itself.

She smacked the bat against Rochelle's ass again, then again, and again, getting a bit rougher each time until she was striking Rochelle's poor ass with more strength than a human would have been physically capable of. Rochelle had hoped the Witch would reach a certain point and then stop, only to find that she just kept going.

Rochelle's eyes watered from the pain as the impacts kept going, her asss feeling like it was on fire by the time the Witch finally pause. Not out of mercy, but because the paddle bat had physically broken in two from the repeated powerful strikes.

Even then she kept going with the remaining half. By the time the Witch finally chose to stop spanking her with the wooden tool, almost twenty minutes had passed, and Rochelle was shaking from the pain.

The Witch wanted to keep going, and reached out to her ass. Her original intention had been to use her hands to strike Rochelle's ass, but another desire came to her before she could.

Rochelle was barely conscious from the intense punishment by this point, and so when she felt the Witch spreading her asscheeks, she didn't fully register what was happening until the Witch rammed her length into her puckered hole, grunting with the force of pushing through its tightness.

Rochelle screamed out as she took it, her reflexive clenchign around her ccock, only making it worse for her and better for the Witch as she used her increased strength to force her cock deeper into her.

The Witch would have to make this a regular thing she thought, as it felt much better here. And the human squirming, while loud and annoying, did help make her ass milk the Witch's cock.

And struggling as she was, her body still betrayed how much she wanted the Witch's rod deeper. Well, the Witch would certainly obliged here there.


	3. Chapter 3

The Witch was perplex by her thoughts. Namely the fact that she was having them.

It was like suddenly realizing you were awake after an hour of having been awake and walking around. Closer to half awake, as she wasn't quite conscious yet, her mind still held down by the infection. But she was definitely having thoughts.

Sentient thoughts, wondering about things and forming opinions instead of just objective facts in her mind. She shook her head, giving herself a headache from trying to understand. She kept her attention on the street, hoping to find one of the safe houses the humans often hid inside.

Rochelle and Zoey needed food, this she knew, unlike the Witch, couldn't simply feast on the first pile of torn apart flesh they found on the ground. Unknown to them, as they walked, they were being stalked by two Hunters. The Hunter's had originally been intending to to just do as Hunters normally did; pounce on the humans and rip them to pieces. But the fact that they were both stark naked, visible ass and breasts bouncing-perhaps intentionally-with each step.

The two Hunters could help but feel an instinctual lust, and decided to focus on sating themselves with the humans rather then kill them right off the bat. The two Hunters pounced down on the human girls, disregarding the Witch. As a fellow infected, they didn't view her as a threat, nor as even really being present. The male Hunter pinned Zoey on her front, solid seven inch cock lining up to her ass and ramming into her aggressively.

The female Hunter pinned Rochelle on her back, legs interlocking the human girl's to bring their pussies together. The Witch took a moment to register what was happening, as it all occurred extremely fast.

One moment they were walking down the street towards a source of food for the humans, now both humans were on the ground, being fucked against the street by two other infected that appear to have come out of nowhere.

Zoey groaned loudly as she was taken by the Hunter, his length hammering mercilessly into her asshole. Rochelle didn't struggle against the female Hunter as she was tribbed, her breaking by the Witch working perhaps a bit too well. The Witch was surprised by what she felt.

More to the point, she was surprised by the fact that she was feeling at all. Up to this point almost everything she'd done had been done out of instinctual lust and the desire to repeatedly get pleasure. She logically shouldn't have been getting angry at this Hunters who seemed to think they deserved to take the pleasure provided by *her* humans.

And yet stronger than her anger at the Hunters.. Was her attraction.

Not to them specifically so much as the situation. She didn't want to chase them off, though she was sure if she wanted to they'd scatter the moment they saw she was angry. She approached slowly, moving behind the male Hunter as he rooted Zoey. the Witch could see that he wasn't trying to hurt her currently, juist getting pleasure.

Zoey was even moaning out in pleasure as his cock pumped into her asshole. The Witch grinned-something she later realized was something of a shock, as it should have been impossible for a Witch to be amused-as she watched the Hunter's soft ass bounce back and forth with his thrusts, completely oblivious to her presence. She lined herself up to his more than likely virgin asshole, thrusting forward suddenly.

He let out a surprised shriek as he felt her much larger length stretching the ring of muscle, hitting inside his hole as he was pushed deeper into Zoey's asshole by the force of the Witch's thrusts. He grunted in pain and pleasure, his mind struggling to accept what was happening.

He was a Hunter, a dominant, powerful creature. He shouldn't be the bottom of anything. And yet.. He couldn't bring himself to fight the Witch off of him, because he was entirely sure he would get torn apart of he tried.

Growling in frustration, he just let himself get fucked against Zoey, trying to just focus on the feeling of her ass around his length rather than his around the Witch's. She groaned in delight at the feeling, hips pumping back and forth hard for more pleasure. She looked over, seeing the female Hunter scissoring Rochelle aggressively.

Unlike the male hunter, she was actually rather attractive; cute even if you didn't take the powerful claws, fangs, and dried blood from her previous kills. She was probably just passed a teenager when she'd been infected and turned into a hunter, her body an alluring mix of athletic and feminine, actually having a better hourglass form than Rochelle.

Zoey had her beat still of course, but that wasn't much of a fair comparison. Her speed into the male hunter's ass increased, stretching his walls out even more, making him scream as the feeling became more intense than the pleasure from Zoey's. Zoey had already cum from the fucking, just wanting more pleasure.

She cried out in bliss as she felt the Hunter's thick cum, brought out by force as the Witch's cock hit hard against his prostate. She grunted as she hilted herself hard inside of his ass, moaning from how tightly it gripped her rod. A few moments of rough fucking later she reached her her peak, unloading a large load of warm cum into him. The feeling of this was more than the Hunter could take.

He lashed out in blind fury, throwing the Witch back. He pulled out of Zoey and turned to attack the Witch; the final mistake of his life; if his currently existence as an infected could have been considered a life at all. Zoey either didn't notice or was shockingly okay with the sight of seeing a Hunter get cut into thirds; considering her past either was possible. Regardless, the Witch simply flicked her claws to clean them off and turned her attention to the female Hunter and Rochelle.

She didn't seem to have any aggression on her face at all, simply moaning in pleasure as she brought herself and Rochelle close. She wondered how she'd feel about getting put on bottom for awhile..


	4. Chapter 4

The Witch had thankfully been able to find a good unoccupied safe house. There was enough food and water there to last Rochelle and Zoey over a year. Weapons to in fact to defend themselves if need be. The Witch figured they could just stay there for as long as the supplies would last, since she wasn't heading anywhere specific herself.

Plus.. the idea of having a little territory just for her and her lovers was rather appealing. She figured they'd have to scout the area out first to make sure there wasn't anything too dangerous in the mile or so around them. The witch allowed Rochelle and Zoey to bring weapons just in case.

Only melee weapons though, and they'd chosen a bat and axe. They looked around together, but the area seemed quiet. Mostly quiet. There was a dull rhythm that the Witch couldn't quite place at first. Then it occurred to her just in time to take action.

The Witch acted fast, shoving Rochelle out of the way so she could avoid the Charger's stampede. The witch was unable to then get herself out of the way though, and was slammed into the wall by the force of the charge.

The Charger had to mentally course correct itself now, as he could no longer see the humans. The Charger wasn't the most intelligent of special infected, and so couldn't register that the humans were now behind it.

As far as the Charger was concerned, the humans no longer existed. Perhaps more would arrive at some point. In the meantime, there was a Witch beneath him. He couldn't form any hostility towards a fellow infected, it simply wasn't programmed into the infected's mind.

Though, as he looked down at the stark naked, smooth skinned Witch, he realized there was something that he could do to her while he was waiting for more humans to arrive.

The Witch was barely conscious from the impact of the charge, and hardly noticed when she was picked up by the Charger's one strong arm, its weak arm taking out his member. The Witch was just returning to full lucidity when her pussy was rammed into by the unnaturally thick cock of the Charger.

She grunted as he entered her pussy hard, stretching it out as she was pushed against the brick wall by the Charger's thrusts. Rochelle and Zoey, upon realizing what was going on, started running towards the Charger with their melee weapons so they could save their Mistress.

They couldn't get into swinging range though, as another special infected that had previously been hiding had also arrived; and like all the infected who observed the humans' naked bodies, decided to use his powers in a more.. Interesting manner.

The Smoker's long, tentacle-like tongue extended out like a grappling hook, wrapping around Zoey and reeling her in. Instead of simply trying to hang her with his tongue, or even just pull her in and rip her up, he instead followed the Charger's lead and used the tendril tongue to bind her body, lining his member up to her pussy and thrusting in roughly.

Rochelle hurried over to the building Zoey had been pulled into, though judging from the loud moans Zoey was letting out, she doubted that Zoey was actually in much trouble at the moment. The Witch meanwhile was continually being plowed against the brick wall, feeling she might get torn in half by the Charger, both from the size of his rod and the strength with which he thrust.

The Witch was more powerful generally, but in terms of pure strength, the Charger was superior, and was holding her with his one powerful arm as he drilled his cock into her cunt. She suddenly had an idea of how Rochelle and Zoey had felt when she'd decided to take them.

It was perhaps even worse for her, as this was technically her first time ever being on bottom, the Charger's cock being the first she'd ever had, and pounding into her like a powerful machine. She cried out loud, wailing in a mix of pain and pleasure as the Charger fucked her against the wall.

She realized that she wasn't even struggling anymore, simply wanting to finish this. She wasn't sure if she wanted it out of spite for the sake of having felt it and not broken, or if she was genuinely enjoying being fucked silly, but she didn't care at the moment.

She took it hard. Member having grown painfully stiff against the wall as the Charger fucked her. It hurt as her cock was pressed against the wall by the powerful thrusts-which at this point were literally cracking the wall with the thrusts into the Witch-but she couldn't help but enjoy it in perhaps the same way that Rochelle had grown to love having her ass beaten, and now received it as a reward instead of a punishment.

Either way, the charger came before the Witch reached her limit, practically dumping a gallon of hot seed into her. The Witch gasped at the feeling of it filling her, grinding her hips back hard against the Charger to bring herself off. She tensed up, pussy clenching tight around his member as her own member began to spurt from her climax.

She panted heavily as she fell from the Charger's cock, landing in a puddle of her and the Charger's cum on the ground. She panted heavily, not caring at all that she was now half covered as the Charger simply wandered off. Once the Witch had caught her breath, she got back to her feet and looked around for her pets.

She found them in a nearby building. They seemed to have defeated the Smoker without actually fighting out, its arms and legs tied down to keep him from escaping while Zoey rode his rod, hands behind her head as she bounced, and Rochelle used his long tendril tongue like a sex toy, forcing more and more of it inside. The Witch laughed-actually laughed-at the sight.

She only realized how impossible that should have been later in the day. At that particular moment, she was more focused on her girls and the bound Smoker.


	5. Chapter 5

The Witch looked the tank over. While exploring the territory around their new home, the Witch had found what had previously been some kind of military encampment; completely with a trap built to capture Tanks and keep them locked in place with bindings stronger than they could handle.

The Witch inspected the binds, finding that they kept the Tank pinned on his back, arms to the side and legs apart. She wondered what the humans had intended to do; more to the point where they were now. Overrun perhaps.

The Tank was being contained well by the mechanical bindings; having gone basically inert with no way out. The witch didn't see any chance of him breaking free; wouldn't allow the girls to get anywhere near the thing if it wasn't secure. The Tank had already had what little clothes it wore torn off, its member just under a foot in length even while flaccid.

Zoey and Rochelle looked at it hungirly as they hurried over to it together. Both began to kiss and rub gently along the length of the powerful beast's member to stiffen it slowly.

The Tank didn't respond to it in any way other than its member growing hard from the attention, its mind even further gone than the Witch's had been when she'd been infected.

Wanting to help the girls out, she moved over between the Tank's legs, moving down to the creature's sac.

She let out her long tongue and began licking at the Tank's large balls to make it grow harder. This elicited a moan from the monster as its member steadily hardened.

Zoey and Rochelle watched it eagerly, lips moving around it to suck along it harmonica style. Soon the Tank's member was standing at full mast, a foot and a half of solid cock. Zoey in particular was practically drooling at the sight of it.

The Witch gestured to her to tell her to be careful, she didn't want the Tank hurting her inside. Zoey nodded, though it didn't slow her from moving up so the tip of the Tank's cock was positioned at her pussy. The difference in size made it look like she might be sitting on the rod like a stood other than taking it inside of herself.

Rochelle had to help her, holding onto Zoey's hips and pulling her down to push the member deeper into her.

The Witch didn't like them taking a member bigger than her own, part of her afraid that they'd decide the Tank was a better fuck than her and leave her behind for it. She doubted she could fight the Tank off if they decided to have it take her down.

But between her growing trust of the humans and Zoey's big pleading puppy dog expression, she'd decided to let them have a go at it at least. In the meantime, she figured she'd find a way to occupy her time with the Tank as well.

Taking his mouth seemed like a highway to getting her member bitten off, and so she moved down lower from the Tank's sac, long tongue sliding now into his hole to see how tight he was.

Not very she found, which wasn't too surprising considering his size. She moved up and lined her member up to his hole, hips jerking hard to penetrate the Tank. she groaned as she felt it.

It wasn't very tight sure, but the warmth around it was immense and felt wonderful as she began pumping in and out of the large infected beast's ass. The Tank either didn't notice, or just didn't actually care, as it still made no response to the stimulus one way or the other.

Zoey groaned as the massive cock was pushed deeper into her, her stomach already bulging from the size of it when it was only halfway inside of her. She bucked her hips hard against the monster's giant member, trying to get more of it inside of her.

Rochelle couldn't help but chuckle at her friend. She'd always been excitable, but the Witch's fucking had made her into a proper cock slut.

She pulled her hips up and down harder to help her get more of inside of her, listening her her loud moans and hoping they weren't actually loud enough to attract a horde.

The Witch reached over to toy with the Tank's balls a sshe pumped hard into his asshole, wanting to see if he could actually enjoy the pleasure or if he was just as mentally ruined as any other infected., surely if the Witch could learn to seek out pleasure actively then the Tank would be to.

Zoey's tongue was practically lulling out as she ground her hips down against the Tank's cock, getting it even deeper inside of her.

Her stomach was extending unnaturally form the length of it inside of her, the Tank practically wearing her like a human cock sleeve.

Rochelle moved up, reaching around Zoey's body to grope her breasts as she kissed her neck, moving with her to help her get the last bit of the Tank's length inside of her body. The Tank finally made a physical response to this, hips moving. The motion was sudden and powerful, hilting himself inside of Zoey; bottoming out inside of her with greater force than Zoey had ever felt. Zoey screamed out in pleasure, cumming instantly from it.

Rochelle snickered, pulling Zoey off of her and replacing her spot on the Tank's cock with herself, beginning to ride her just as hard as Zoey had before.

Part of her really wanted to try taking it inside of her ass, but figured that would be a bit more than she could handle. At least right now. Perhaps if she asked, mistress Witch would help train her ass up until she could take the Tank inside. The Witch would be more than willing to.

On top of that, the moaning of the tank as it felt more of Rochelle and the Witch pleasing it (well, pleasing themselves and using his body to do so) had the futa Witch wondering if keeping the Tank as a sort of pet would be possible.

She'd have to train it well before releasing it from the bindings..

* * *

 **Just a heads up, the next chapter will be the finale.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are friends, the finale! Sorry if it came up out of nowhere, but here we are. I'd like to remind those reading that in this stories the zombies do not look rotted and dead, just like people. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Witch had been aware that there were other witches than her in the world, but she hadn't been expecting to ever see any of them.

So when she found one a sit staggered passed the front entrance of the safehouse, she couldn't help but run out to greet her. She was a full female, and stark naked.

The witch wasn't sure what had happened to this other witch, but knew from experience that witches at least could have their minds.. If not healed,at least made sentient again.

She tried to lure the witch into the safehouse, but that achieved very little other than getting the witch to start screaming her head off and attempting to cut the futa witch into pieces. The witch was still fast enough to deal with her of course, countering her claws with her own.

The issue came from the noise she was making. It was already starting to lure more of the normal infected towards them. A few the witch could handle, just cut them down while she continued batling the fellow witch.

But a whole horde, that was a problem. Thankfully Zoey and Rochelle were there as well,and hurried in to help her. Not with the Witch they weren't nearly dumb enough to get anywhere near that, but they could handle the regular infected heading towards them.

Rochelle with her bat and zoey with an axe kept them form getting too close for as long as they could handle, swinging and shoving to keep them away.

Eventually they both realized that the infected were running at the two battling witches anymore; but at Zoey and Rochelle themselves. And not to kill them, as Rochelle learned when one of them blindsided her, knocking her to the ground.

Just like the Hunters, Charger, smoker, and eventually the Tank as well, the horde of infected had fallen prey to lust. Rochelle yelped as she felt two members thrust into her, one into her pussy the other into he rass.

She opened her mouth to call for help; only to have it stuffed as well. The infected crowded her, all thrusting into her together. More wanted pleasure, two grabbing Rochelle's hands and forcing her to stroke them, two females using her feet to jill themselves against.

Zoey grinned as she saw this, realizing it was probably just as effective at keeping the infected away from Mistress witch as she dealt with the crazed witch. She took a few more swings to get a clearing and the dropped to he knees, exposing herself for the lusting horde.

They swarmed her just like Rochelle; though didn't need to deal with as much struggling as the ons dominating Rochelle had needed to.

They began ganging up on the two human girls, trying to fit two members where only one would go before, pussies grinding against any exposed flesh they could find.

The heated gangbang began spreading throughout the horde, other female and even male infected being pinned nad made he submissives fr other groups. With the horde completely distracted, the futa Witch could focus on defending herself from the enemy witch.

Well, there was one distraction left, or perhaps technically two. Screams of madness notwithstanding, the female witch was extremely attractive. Grinning, he got an idea and surged forward, slashing at the enemy witch's claws instead of her body. It took a few tries, but she managed to break the enemy witch's claws of of her body, leaving her defenseless.

Well, not entirely defenseless mind you, but much easier to handle than before. The futa witch shoved the clawless to the ground, holding her there. The witch held still as she felt the futa's claws against her neck. The futa never actually intended to seriously hurt her, but she hoped threatening to would keep her still.

And sure enough, the female witch held still, allowing the futa ot position herself between her legs. She trailed her claws across her body to make sure she didn't try anything as she moved her head between the female witch's legs, pressing her face to the witch's pussy and letting out her long tongue.

The female witch squirmed as she felt the other witch's tongue entering her, exploring her inside. The futa witch's tongue wriggled hard inside of her, searching for any weak spots inside of her that she could exploit. The female witch groaned out loudly as she felt it, trying to resist the pleasure, but unable to for very long.

Her hips bucked against the futa's face, taking her tongue even deeper into her cunt, groaning from the sensation going through her. The futa knew she'd more or less settled this when she withdrew her tongue before the female witch could cum, hearing her whimper in disappointment.

She moved forward, lining her member up to the other witch's pussy, lifting her legs up over her shoulders as she rammed her member inside of her. The female Witch cried out at the feeling of it, her hips bucking against the futa to take her cock deeper inside.

The futa witch groaned in pleasure as she felt the witch's pussy gripping around her cock in need of pleasure.

'Poor thing,' the futa thought to herself as she began putting her unnatural strength into her thrusts to force her member deeper into her, 'probably hasn't cum in months, even before she got infected. I'll just have to fix that~'

She leaned down, ramming her cock deeper into the female witch and forcing her legs back further as she forced her long tongue into her mouth and then into her throat, dominating her mouth with the kiss as she fucked her hard into the ground.

The futa witch had become aware of the normal infected gang banging Rochelle and Zoey at this point.

Normally she would have disapproved of such a dangerous plan, as it risked them getting hurt, but they seemed to be handling it well; and it was an extremely hot sight to see them both getting drilled from every direction, working over the members and pussies that came at them like a pair of pros.

It'd be rather difficult to get out of this without any trouble though..

* * *

The futa witch had managed to all but break the female witch they'd found. She'd brought her inside the safe house they'd set up to keep her as a pet along with the Tank; who coincidentally they used to break her in further.

They placed the witch down in front of the chained Tank, face down ass up and telling him to go wild so long as she was still alive afterwards.

The Tank didn't even hesitate to line up to the female Witch's ass, poor timing as she was just waking up from her pleasure stupor at the time, and was conscious just in time to feel her hole be forced to stretch far, far more than it was ever meant to.

The futa witch grew hard as a rock as she watched this; Zoey and Rochelle all but fighting for the opportunity to sate it for her. The futa Witch chuckled at this, laying down on her back for the two of them to share her body.

They both eagerly straddled her, Zoey impaling her ass on the Witch's cock as Rochelle locked her legs around her head to ride her face. As the Witch thrust up into Zoey, long tongue forcing into Rochelle's eager cunt, she thought about all they'd managed to get.

Aside from Rochelle and Zoey themselves, they'd managed to tame a Tank (admittedly they'd probably not have ever been able to do so without the aid of the military trap that had captured it, but still), a fellow witch, and now they'd even gotten a few normal infected.

The witch had allowed Rochelle and Zoey to pick one of the many normal infected who'd been apart of the rape horde outside the safe house.

They'd had to retreat into the safe house and use its guns to mow down the infected after they woke up and returned to their blood thirsty rampage, so she figured it would be nice to let the girls both have their own little pets to keep.

Zoey had chosen one of the male infected who'd had an especially large member. She seemed to think she could train it with nothing but her ass.

Speaking from experience, the witch genuinely believed her. Rochelle had taken a female infected, seeming drawn towards her; perhaps from the gravity of her massive tits.

No doubt they'd both head over to use them the moment they were done with the witch; which she didn't mind, as she'd found something interesting as well while they'd been pulling in their new pets: the female hunter they'd encountered some time ago.

It seemed she'd actually been following them for some time, wanting more fun. The two human girls rode their mistress hard, Zoey grinding her hips down hard, hilting the witch's cock inside of her asshole as she bounced hard, groaning in pleasure as she rode.

Rochelle moaned out as she ground against the witch's face, getting close from the feeling of her tongue. The two of them came nearly in sync, moaning out happily together; leaning in for a warm, loving kiss afterwards.

They dismounted and immediately switched places, Rochelle lowering herself onto the witch's cock with her pussy as Zoey took her tongue into her pussy.

The Witch had found all of the sweet spots inside of her two human lovers, and could bring them over the edge quickly. He held off though, keeping them both on edge for a few solid minutes so when she did force them over the edge, it hit them both much harder; bringing out whole screams of pleasure from them as they came together.

The Witch groaned, ramming up into Rochelle and cumming hard inside of her. The witch panted as the girls got off of her, both giving her a loving kiss before heading off to play with their pets.

The witch giggled, getting up to do the same with the female hunter. She listened to the sounds of the Tank groaning with its climax, unloading into the more than likely unconscious female witch.

The futa giggled as she went to the Hunter, who quickly lowered her head to the ground and raised her hips up for the witch. The witch held onto her hips, thrusting in hard and groaning in delight.

As she enjoyed her time with the hunter, she began to wonder what they would do about food. Even if she and the other infected in their little group stuck to the other infected, they were still going to run out eventually. She wondered if it might not be time to look around for more of the humans to help out the girls.

She shook her head, figuring she'd cross that road when it came.

* * *

 **And that's your lot for this story! Apologies if this one is a bit shorter than most of my finales, but this is also a shorter story than most, so oh well XD in any event, it was fun to write.**

 **I'm hoping it was fun to read, but I suppose you'll let me know in the reviews whether it was or not, along with any other L4D ideas you might have. I find that removing the corpse look from the infected makes it much easier to think of stuff.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
